Play Time
by WeepingclovnCosplays
Summary: The Joker has been working for a long time, but Harley thinks it's time for a break. Tiny bit of violence.


The Joker had spend a lot of time making happy-gas or whatnot lately and had not, under any circumstances, wanted to be disturbed, so Harley Quinn had been left to find entertainment on her own. This entertainment had come in the form of spy-films, so when she found one of the Joker's old gag-guns, she had gotten the brilliant idea of pretending _she_ was a spy herself and that she had infiltrated the lair to take down the evil doctor Smiles-a-lot.  
Lucky for her the evil doctor was still unaware of her stealth like presence. She crept through the door, as silent as possible. His back was turned. He was bend over his desk, looking at his papers upside down, probably trying to get a new angle on one of his brilliant plans.  
A sly smile grew on Harley's little face as she took a few steps closer.  
Sneak. Sneak. Sneak.  
She pressed the head of the fake gun against the Joker's back.  
"Get ya' hands where I can see 'em, punk, I've gat ya' cornered, see?" Okay, that was a little more gangster-mob than spy, but who's to say a gangster couldn't double as a spy, right? Harley, however, didn't get any further with this train of thought. Suddenly the Joker had spun around, pushing the gun away with one elbow, while planting the other in Harley's face. The blow spun her halfway around herself before she hit the floor, landing on her right shoulder.  
The Joker looked down. "Harley?" He said confused. "What are you doing down there?"  
Harley held one hand to her throbbing cheek, she was sure she had seen stars for a moment. She blinked up at him, a little confused herself.  
"That's a good question, Mr. J." She noted without getting up. She was pretty sure it had something to do with spies... or the mob. It took her a few more seconds to recall what had had happened.  
"I hadn´t noticed it was you, a reflex!" He said amused, and almost apologetic.  
She gave him a small, slightly nervous, giggle and fumbled to find the gun she had lost in her journey to her spot on the floor. She found it. Her hand gripped firmly around it and she pointed it back at him.  
"Well, I'm a spy and you're da' evil doctor I'm supposed ta' catch, see?" She asked and pointed at the gun with her free hand while smiling brightly at him. "So get ya' hands up, Puddin', I've caught ya'!" She proclaimed proudly.  
The Joker didn´t look impressed.  
"Riiiight..." He said, trying to figure out a way of getting her out of his way. "Right!" She repeated brightly. "Well..." He said as a plan formed in his head, and a smile formed on his face. "You might have caught me, Double O-Harl´, but what about the bombs?"  
Her smile faded as her expression became confused, her brows curled thoughtfully together and her head tilted slightly sideways.  
"... What bombs?" She asked carefully. "The bombs!" The Joker repeated. "You know, like in the movies? There´s always bombs hidden around the bad guy's hideout! And you," he said, and pointed at her, "have to find them and defuse them!" "Well, why can't I just make _you_ tell me where they are?" She asked with her innocent child-like logic. "That´s just not how it works." The Joker said, shaking his head. "Oh." She said and got up. It was hard to argue against such a sound argument, so she supposed she had no choice but to go and find these bombs before her time ran out. She sent the Joker a wide smile before she leaned in to plant a quick kiss on his cheek. He patted her on the head, as he gently, but firmly, pushed her towards the door.  
"This isn't over, Mr. Happy!" She said in an overly dramatic tone before she turned around on her heels and rushed out of his office. "Finally..." The Joker sighed to himself.

Once the door closed behind her, her hunt began. She started in what had become their kitchen where she was met with two hungry and playful hyenas. She giggled and gave Lou a quick, but loving, pat on the head as he came up to her.  
"I'm sorry, babies. I gotta find da' bombs." the last part of her sentence was mock-whispered in a dramatic tone. But a wide eyed loving look from her two beloved pets and a soft whine melted her heart and she gave. She supposed a little break to feed the babies, no... save the girl, couldn't be too hurtful to the plot.  
She found a large piece of meat from their cooler and tossed it to them, taking a moment to watch the tug of war she had caused with amusement.  
Okay, back to the task ahead.  
She spent the next hour or two thoroughly searching their entire lair, looking in every corner and under every pillow to find these invisible bombs, before returning to the Joker's office. Caught up in her game she almost kicked in the door, but settled on just opening it loudly. The Joker raised his head towards Harley, then rolled his eyes with a sigh.  
"Hah! I've gat ya' now, buster!" she exclaimed and paused to proudly pose with her hands resting on her hips. "I found _all_ da' bombs. Heh! And you though ya' could trick me, well not this time!"  
The Joker looked at Harley, then at his plans, then back at Harley. "Maybe a break wouldn´t hurt", he mumbled to himself and stood up.  
"Oh yeah?" He asked with a slight smile. Harley nodded confidently. "Let´s see about that!" He said as his smile grew larger. He picked up a ball-pen at held it out in front of him. "I push this, the bombs go off!" He said with a sinister but playful expression. Harley made an overly loud gasp and held her hand out towards him. "No, don't!" She exclaimed dramatically.  
He pushed his thumb down on the pen. It clicked, but nothing happened. He clicked it again a couple of times, then looked overly horrified at the pen, then at Harley. "Curses!" He shouted. "Foiled again!"  
Harley quickly regained her heroic pose. "Hah! I knew what you were planning all a long! It's over." she proclaimed and stepped triumphantly towards him. "There's no escape," she continued, almost at his desk. "Come quietly and I'll go easy on ya'!" Her tone had gotten slightly more flirtatious than playful.  
The Joker smiled. "Oh, yeah?" He said, raising an eyebrow. She mockingly saluted him with two fingers by her forehead. "Scouts honour!"  
He stood up from behind the desk and leaned over it, towards her, holding his arms out with his hands towards her. "Take me in, then." He said, trying to look honest. She reached out to pretend to cuff him, but just as she got close enough, the Joker instead grabbed her hands and pulled her over the table, as he quickly moved around it. She landed sideways in his chair, the force of her knocking it over. The Joker stopped for a second to look at her, then he started laughing as he ran from the room. "You´ll never take me alive, copppa!" He shouted over his shoulder as he disappeared out the door.  
Harley quickly got to her feet and sprinted out the door. "Wait up!" She called after him and increased her speed. It didn't take long before she was close enough to tackle him to ground. She panted heavily as she crawled on top of him. "Y-ya' gat da right ta' remain silent!" She said, catching her breath. He scuffed, then smiled. Suddenly he swung his leg around her head, pulling her down. He was on top of her, pinning her hands to the ground. "No, my sweet," He said, "You´ve got the right to remain silent... Although I doubt you can!"


End file.
